bakuganrebootfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Şablon:T8
(GRUNTING) : Okay! New camera in place And we are now... rolling! : Rah! : Ungh! Body Guard. Ungh. : Gorthion, finish this with a really big, theatrical smash! : Okay. (GRUNTING) : How was that? Could you see it? : The image is too jerky. It's making me dizzy. : We can't put it online unless you want people to cry. : Really? I think once I get the hang of it, I'll be able to shoot some dramatic scenes. : Huh? There's something... there. : Hey, Lia. What's going on with you? : Hmm? : It's like something's calling to me. (SHIMMERING TINKLING)br> : Beautiful. Hmm? (SPLASHING) : Ooh! What's this? A new Bakugan! (WHINNYING) : This feels great. : I'm so chilled out. (CONTENTED HOWLING) br> : This is amazing. What's your name? : I am Pegatrix. I can calm the battle-weary heroes. : That's cool. But do you have any other awesome moves, or anything like attacks for kicking enemy butt? (BEEPING) (SNICKERING) : Looks like I found my next match. : A message? Hizmetkar: Indeed. I've come to deliver a message to Miss Lia from Miss China Riot. : China Riot? Who's that? : Wait. First tell me who the guy in the penguin suit is. Hizmetkar: Miss Riot would like to invite you to a special Bakugan battle. You'll find the rules for the battle all outlined below. Please read them and sign on the dotted line if you'd be so kind and then she'll agree to battle with you. : She must be good if she's challenging me. Just sayin'. Hizmetkar: We shall see you tomorrow then. : Check out that car that never ends! That girl must be rich! Hey, this contract says that the winner of the battle gets to take the loser's Bakugan! : What?! : It's true all right. So if I lose the battle with her she'll take Gorthion from me? Hmm. Well, okay. We just won't lose then, will we? That poor girl won't know what hit her when we power up. : You'll lose if you don't give this battle more thought. Overwhelming the opponent with power isn't a beautiful strategy. : But I won't lose! Huh. Beauty doesn't have anything to do with it. This is a Bakugan battle. : Hmm. (CAR DOOR OPENING, CLOSING) (GASPING) : What? : This is where the battle will be? : I'm super pleased to meet you, Lia. Welcome to my Bakugan stage. : Nice to meet you too, I think. Um, isn't it time to battle? : I'll just have one more cup of tea. : Is this girl for real?! : Stay cool, Lia. : Don't let it get to you. : Okay, ready! Here we go! This is fun. Drome up! (WIND WHOOSHING) Lia ve China: Bakugan, brawl! (ROARING) (GRUNTING) : Rah! (GORILLA HOWLING) : Maxotaur, smash 'em to the max! : Get it done, Gorthion! (GRUNTING) : No! Please don't be a meanie to my Maxotaur! : Meanie to her Maxotaur? Um, this is a battle! : Rah! (GRUNTING) : Whoa! Oh! : Gorthion! : Oh, dearie me. When you're fighting, you can't let your guard down. : This is totally infuriating! : I think it's time for me to get serious. : I need a BakuCore... there! (BEEPING) : Huh? What's going on? (CHINA RIOT SNICKERING) : Maxotaur, time to max power! Strength of Maxotaur! : Rah! (WHOOSHING) : Rah! (GRUNTING) (ROARING) (BEEPING) : Huh? Oh! Wha... : Look out, Gorthion! (GRUNTING) : Gorthion, no! (CLINKING ON GROUND) : You're all mine, Gorthion! We agreed the winner gets the loser's Bakugan. No take-backs! You signed a contract, didn't you? : So, then, if we win, you'll have to give Gorthion back? : Yeah, we wanna challenge you right now. : Wait! She can make the ground move something fierce. You can't win on a battlefield that's rigged like that. : But Gorthion is a member of the Awesome Ones. We have to get him back. We can't leave him behind! (GIGGLING) : I'm gonna get two more Bakugan for me? Yay! This is the best day ever! : Let's go. ve : Bakugan, brawl! (ROARING) : Maxotaur, get them! Get them! (WHOOSHING) : Let's do this, Drago. (BEEPING) : Drago, the ground! : Huh? Ungh! : Drago, fight! : Trox, Rock Riser! (ROARING) : Argh. Agh! : Oh no, Trox! : Aren't you embarrassed, using all those dirty tricks? : It's called strategy. It's a big word. Wow, you're about as weak in the head as you are in battle! No offence. : I won't let you get away with this! This is utterly disgraceful. Huh? : Lia, you're letting that little girl's taunts take complete control of you. But you and I can create a new type of power together. What do you mean, a new type of power? You'll see. If we tap into that, I know we'll be able to win beautifully. : Uh, you mean... It'll be really dramatic? : Hyah! : Ungh! Not good. Dan, I need a Power Core. : Where are they? (TAUNTING) : Na-na, na-na, nah! Don't worry. We're almost done. (WHOOSHING ABOVE) : What's that? : Dan, there's a Power Core on the other side of that wall! : Huh? : Keep running, then go left. Hurry! : On it. : Wynton, behind you! Climb that wall! : You got it. Dan ve Wynton: Come on, catch! (ROARING) : Oh, yeah. (CHINA RIOT GASPING) : There's a camera on her leg! No way. That's no fairsies. That Bakugan is cheating! Maxotaur, the enemy's above! (GROANING) : Watch out! Pegatrix, careful! : Agh! (SNICKERING) : Maxotaur, finish her. Might of Darkness! (GROANING) : Rah! Rah! br> (BOOMING) : What?! ve : Okay! : Energy Draw! (SHATTERING) (TINKLING) (PEGATRIX SIGHING) : Wing Cutter! : Sure. (BLASTING) : Agh! (GRUNTING) (SERENE MAGICAL TINKLING) : Look at that. It's beautiful! : Good to have you back, Gorthion. We won. You know what that means. : Well, I'm not giving you Maxotaur. : Wha? : But what about the contract they signed? : What contract is that? You mean this one? (HELICOPTER BLADES BEATING) : Na, na! You big chuckleheads! I can't wait for our next battle! : Tell me what just happened? : Not too sure myself. : Ugh, whatever. Anyway, thank you, Pegatrix, my new friend. I we won that battle all because of you. : And it was dramatic, wasn't it? (GIGGLING) : Okay, whoa. Smiling looks a bit freaky on her. Kinda weird. : Yeah, do you think maybe she's becoming more laid back like Pegatrix is? : Hey you two, listen to me! ve : Huh? : I told you not to join the battle and you did, didn't you? : Yeah, but... : We wanted to help Gorthion, and uh... (NERVOUS CHUCKLING) : I didn't ask for your help. : Nope. No way. Not laid back at all. : Huh? What did you say, Dan? What's that supposed to mean?! : Run!